


[kiss]

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji had decided that he wanted to kiss Ban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[kiss]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> A birthday gift for ranalore.

Ginji had decided that he wanted to kiss Ban. The decision itself was an easy one: Ban was beautiful, brilliant, awesomely obnoxious--and _Ginji's._ Ginji was already happy, but he loved Ban, and he knew that kissing was fun--so kissing Ban couldn't be anything less than perfect.

Ginji wasn't quite sure how to actually go about kissing Ban, though. Ban wasn't as subtle as he believed, but he wasn't as obvious in his want as the people who had sought out Ginji in the Infinite Fortress. Ban never made things easy on himself--or Ginji--and sometimes it seemed as if he didn't _want_ to want Ginji at all.

Ginji had tried to be patient, but Ban didn't seem any closer to making up his mind now than he had months ago. They were partners, and best friends, and of course Ginji understood--but that didn't stop him from thinking that Ban was being stupid, too. Together, they could survive _anything._

Ban was smirking, his spikes were wild in the wind, and Ginji was _tired_ of waiting. Ban grunted when Ginji collided with him, not really surprised until Ginji curled one hand around to the nape of Ban's neck. Ginji didn't give Ban enough time to say: _what? and get off of me, Ginji!_ He leaned in, and set his mouth against Ban's.

Ban was stubborn, and he had been very, _very_ frustrating. Ginji had to kiss him for a long, long time--just to make sure that Ban got the point.

Ban looked dazed when Ginji let him go.

Ginji beamed at him. "So, have you made up your mind yet, Ban-chan?"

Ban fumbled for a cigarette, and nodded.


End file.
